


and the sky clears

by ebonynightwriter



Series: Shallura Week 2016 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath, Canon Universe, Discussion, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Injury, One-Shot, Recovery, Shallura Week 2016, Tension, Voltron Alliance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonynightwriter/pseuds/ebonynightwriter
Summary: In the aftermath of battle, they discuss their new situation and rest, and count their lucky stars.





	and the sky clears

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I’m pretty sure I had an entirely different plan for this one, but it turned out cute, so I can’t complain. Hope you like it!
> 
> -.-
> 
> **[shallura week (2016) // day 6](http://ebonynightwriter.tumblr.com/tagged/mine:%20shallura%20week%202016)** · sky
> 
> -.-

Smokes rises on Fulnora.

The remnants of battle cruisers and fighter ships lie scattered over the dusty planet, an unmoving collection of scrap and debris. The Lions fly over the base, landing just outside the ship bay. A mass of mechanics and pilots from worlds far apart gather at their feet, eager for a glimpse at the heroic Voltron Paladins. Shiro jumps from his lion’s leg as the team greets the members of their alliance, and wonders how they ever managed without them. It seemed only a few months ago it was just the seven of them – taking on the Galra Empire with a mythical robotic warrior and a ten-thousand year old castleship.

Now, they had something of an army.

“Paladin Shiro, come this way,” a soldier calls over the gathered heads. “The Commander wishes to see you.”

Shiro takes one look at the team, then parts the crowd.

.

.

.

A pair of fighters fly toward the horizon as Shiro steps into the commander’s quarters. The room was empty and dark, most of the windows covered with shades as the two small suns of Fulnora set in the distance. The Commander rests on a low-sitting chair beside a half-shaded window, looking out to the battlefield. Masked in a soft orange light, Shiro can see her left arm was still in its sling – results from a dispute earlier that month. He steps forward, clearing his throat.

“You wanted to see me, Commander?”

He still wasn’t used to calling her that.

“I wanted to see _all_ of you,” Allura replies, head tilting over her shoulder. “Next time, I’ll be more specific.”

“The battle just finished,” he says, taking seat on a nearby stool. “The others are parading in the hanger.”

She gives a sigh.

“I just wanted to be sure none of you were injured,” she says, running a hand through her hair. “Things are getting harder now that our support has taken over.”

“We’re fine, Princess,” he says, offering a meek smile. “Trust me.”

She manages one back. “Good. General Bardack had me a little worried when I heard he sent you into that Galra freighter.”

“It’s nothing we haven’t handled before.”

“I am aware,” she says. “I just don’t like to be left in the dark. You _are_ my Paladins, after all.”

“Yes,” he says, pushing on the edge of his seat. “So maybe if you stopped those stints that gave you _that_ , the General wouldn’t leave you out of the command room.”

Allura gasps, holding the sling to her chest.

“ _That_ is an entirely different matter!” she says. “Someone had to take out those homing ships. You and the other squadrons were too far away.”

“I _don’t_ think that someone had to be Voltron’s Commander,” Shiro says, head flopping to the side. He gets up from his chair, walking over to her. She crosses her arms as best she can.

“Well, we won the day, didn’t we?” she asks, shifting in the seat as he slides in next to her. “We should count ourselves lucky to have made it this far at all.”

“ _You’re_ lucky,” he says. He puts an arm around her and she rolls her eyes. Shiro smiles again, looking out to the horizon – the smoke was starting to clear away.

“Next time,” Allura says in a low voice. “I’m going to knock out his guards and go to the command deck anyway.”

He puts his chin to the top of her head. “That does sound like you.”

“Oh, quiet,” she says, shoving him away with her good arm. “Enjoy the sunsets.”

“Yes, Princess.”

“It’s _Commander._ ”

“Yes, Commander.”

 


End file.
